


Come Little Children

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Gen, Magical beings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my song. </p><p>Aizen, a Dark Fae, finds three little magical children being badly used, and tries to coax them over to his side. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Little Children

_"Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away,_

_Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment"_

 

Sousuke sung softly as he passed by a children's nursery. The Fae adored children, so sweet and so innocent. There were several in particular that he wanted to come with him. So bright and vivacious, and very very delicate. The little silver haired kitsune, Gin with his sweet smile and lovely blue eyes when he deigned to let others see them. Momo, the little enchantress who's hair while a common dark color that matched her eyes... Was so gentle, warm and sweet, like her namesake. There was one other he was particularly interested in. The young orange haired boy who had been named after a sweet berry. Ichigo. The dark haired Fae wanted them to come to him, so he could take them into his homeland, a world filled solely with magic.

 

_"Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Magic"_

 

The little orange haired child had been the first to notice him, as the little spiritual boy (who was part demon, part angel and part human) heard the elder's deep voice call out to those who would take the time to hear it. The Illusionary Fae was in the gardens that were outside of the nursery, a kind and welcoming smile on his face, as he coaxed his young ones to come out. Didn't they want to come with him, to play out in the bright, sunshine filled garden? It was a lovely day and no one would notice if they just slipped out, for a little while?

 

_"Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee the Way_

_Through All the Pain And_

_The Sorrows"_

 

He wanted to protect the poor little things, as Gin's race were regarded with great suspicion as liars and tricksters, and the adults who ran the place were unnecessarily harsh on the bright, mischievous young kitsune. Momo showed great promise as an enchantress and they pushed her too hard, trying to get her to do all sorts of spells that she really shouldn't be learning at the age that she was now.... And poor, confused little Ichigo. At times, the adults were reverent, respectful and almost in awe of the little one, as angels, even nemphallim as he was, little ones were incredibly rare. At other times, they were incredibly harsh and very disciplinary on the little one, for his demonic heritage, as they believed that such harsh methods would keep the demonic part of him down. Sousuke would take them away from all of that, to a place where he would treat them well, as the beautiful little treasures that they were.

 

_"Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions"_

 

Not that the instructors and those who were supposed to be taking care of the poor little orphans would take note of what the little ones loved to do, wanted to participate in. No, the adults, Sousuke remarked with increased anger and agitation, were simply trying to force and mold the little ones into being what they wanted them to be. Gin, a dutiful worker who's brilliance was used to benefit them, while keeping his head down. Momo, their little spell machine in order to gain money and prestige so that their little place could gain respect and wonder of the surrounding lands. Ichigo, their perfect little soldier, as well as a being to use shock and awe on, in order to gain more political power for those whom the adults viewed as important and good to be in place of power. He was singing to the little ones, to spare them from such a horrid fate, to come with him.

 

_"Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions"_

 

Gin, at seven, was the oldest of the three of them, and Sousuke could tell that the little kitsune could see through the plots and machinations of the adults who were supposed to be taking care of him and teaching him. The little silver kitsune had cried himself to sleep more than one night, and had too, like the little angel/demon hybrid, caught sight of the tall, dark haired Fae who was singing to them in the garden. Neither boy had gone to him yet, their eyes, starting to lose the love of life that they once had.... And sweet, innocent, oblivious little Momo had glimpsed him once or twice. But none of them were quite bold enough to approach him yet. The powerful magical creature hoped that they would come out soon.

  

_"Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet"_

 

They had come to him! Surprisingly it had been his little Peach who had come out first, her dark eyes bright with curiosity. Ichigo and Gin had followed her, a few minutes later almost going together. They watched him, and he watched them for a time, still singing softly. Gin suddenly clambered into the sitting Fae's lap, snuggling into his warmth, and after a brief time, let out a contented sigh and begun to fall asleep on him. Momo and Ichigo quickly followed suit and Aizen soon had a lapful of sleepy young ones. He would soon leave with him to his homeland, once they agreed to go with him. So far all he had was a tacit agreement, but Sousuke wanted them to understand that he was going to take them away from this place, this world forever.

  

_"Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away,_

_Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment"_

  

Sousuke softly explained what he was (who he was, one of the most powerful magical beings in all of the nine worlds would have simply frightened them) and that he, if they wished, would take them away from this place, to raise them as his own little ones. To love and protect them as they should have always been. Shy smiles and soft whispers were exchanged between the three of them. There was much fidgeting between the two males (thought that might have been because Gin's tail had gotten in between two of Ichigo's six wings and they were trying to figure out how to disentangle themselves while still being on the much older spiritual being's lap. Sousuke continued to sing in his native tongue, and though they didn't understand what he said, the meaning and warmth of tone had the little ones nearly on the verge of agreeing to go with the dark Fae to where he wished them to go. 

 

_"Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Shadows"_

 

He coaxed him, once again with song, to come away from the dreary place where they lived, to his world, to his home, a place filled with magic, light and shadows. They would thrive and live much better there than here, where their brilliance and light was being forcibly tamped down and diminished, in order for those who should be taking care of them, simply used them for their own gains. Shyly, Ichigo agreed first. A few minutes later Gin had as well. And a full ten minutes later, Momo had agreed as well. Smiling brightly, the dark Fae gathered up his children and stood up, opening a portal and leaving the world where Aizen had found them.


End file.
